


Busted

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literal death couldn't stop Damian and Tim from fighting, and neither can Jason Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Just yesterday, Jason Todd remembers, he’d thought to himself, “You know, Tim and Damian have been getting along very well lately.”  
It was true at the time. Tonight, however, is a different story.  
“Oh my GOD, Damian, just let the damn thing go.” Tim’s stops pacing long enough to throw his arms out in front of him. He’s annoyed— his nose is turning red, and he keeps running his hand through his hair.  
“Oh, is that what you were thinking?” Damian snaps. “Let it go? Because you definitely let him go. He _literally_ walked away.”  
“We now return to our regularly scheduled programming,” Jason mutters, but the others are too busy yelling to notice.  
“Do you want me to apologize? Fine! I’m sorry. I got distracted, and I lost a perp.”  
“He was our best lead!”  
“Thank you, Damian, I’m _aware_ of that.”  
Jason sighs. They’ve been like this for a while, and they don’t sound like they’re going to stop anytime soon— might as well get comfortable. He pulls up a chair by the medicine cabinet and starts unwinding bandages.  
“You _ruined_ the entire mission.”  
“And I apologized. What else am I supposed to do?”  
“It’s not an isolated incident, Drake, it’s a pattern of behavior!” Damian plants his hands on his hips. “If I had a nickel for every time you’ve been sidetracked, I would easily be richer than Father.”  
“What are you even talking about?”  
“I’m talking about your commitment issues, Drake. You’re not focussed, and the whole team suffers for it.”  
“Come on, I was distracted for like, five seconds—”  
“During which a criminal escaped, and an entire night’s work went out the window.” Damian looks… angry. And something else?  
He glares at Tim. “Is that what happened while I was gone? Red Robin was distracted?”  
There’s a moment of silence where all three of them turn toward the memorial cases behind their backs.  
“I… I don’t—” Tim stammers. “That’s—”  
“ _Christ_ , kid,” Jason says. “That’s below the belt.”  
“Are you seriously blaming me for—” Tim gestures to the cases. “I do my best, okay? I wasn’t—”  
“You weren’t there,” Damian says. His voice is very quiet.  
“Neither were you!”  
They’re close together now, arms crossed, stances wide. Jason gives it sixty seconds before they go to blows. Lord have mercy on them all if Bruce walks in on that— his cowl is in it’s case so—  
Wait, Bruce is home? Sweet Gotham on high, they’re toast. “Guys—” He tries to warn them, but they aren’t paying attention.  
“In case you didn't notice, I was dead, so—”  
“So whose fault is that? If you’d just stayed in the damn cave for once—”  
“Hello? Brethren?”  
“Well excuse me for saving the entire city!”  
“I can’t protect everyone!” Tim says. “I can’t protect anyone if they—”  
“Guys! Code Bat!” Jason can hear footsteps on the stairs. Hell no, he is not getting nailed for this.  
“I wasn’t here,” he tells the others. “Got it?” And he ducks behind his own memorial.  
Just in time, because Bruce comes down the stairs seconds after Jason tucks his knees away. He’s wearing his nightclothes. Was he asleep? Oh god, if they woke him up—  
“Is there a reason,” he asks, “for you to be yelling?”  
Tim and Damian fidget for a few seconds. Damian inhales like he’d going to explain, but Tim nudges him in the ribs. “Not really,” he says.  
“Do the two of you want to spar?”  
They glance at each other, then stare at the ground. “No,” Damian says. “We’re fine.”  
“Then I expect you to behave.” Bruce huffs at them angrily. “Both of you are too mature to act like this. We’re a team! You’re supposed to work together.” Behind his case, Jason rolls his eyes. F-word in three, two, one…  
“You two are part of a family, and I expect you to treat each other accordingly.” And there it was. “Agreed?”  
Tim and Damian nod.  
“Now go to your rooms,” says Bruce, pointing up the stairs.  
Tim raises a tentative hand— “I don’t… live here?”  
“Well then Jason can escort you home.” Bruce crosses his arms. “Can’t you, Jason?”  
Son of a bitch. Jason doesn’t bother getting up.  
“Yeah.”  
“Fantastic.” Bruce turns to leave. “Goodnight.”


End file.
